The present invention relates to a weather strip which is high sound-insulating effect and which is attached to a car.
Description will be made with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3. In a weather strips 30 according to the background art to be attached to a door sash 20 of a car, a member to be attached on a roof 22 side is constituted by a base portion 32, a hollow seal portion 31 and a lip portion 33 as shown in FIG. 2. The base portion 32 is a portion to be fitted to the door sash 20. The hollow seal portion 31 and the lip portion 33 are brought into elastic contact with a body panel 21 so as to exhibit sealing properties. On the other hand, one of the weather strips to be attached on a center pillar 23 side is constituted by a base portion 32, a hollow seal portion 31 and a small lip portion 34 as shown in FIG. 3. The small lip portion 34 is brought into elastic contact with the door sash 20.
In the weather strips 30 configured thus, particularly the hollow seal portion 31 is required to have a sound insulating function for blocking the entrance of external sound, as well as a waterproof function for blocking the entrance of water such as rainwater, car-washing water, etc.
However, the hollow seal portion 31 in the background-art weather strips 30 cannot be considered to have a satisfactory sound insulating function. Therefore, there is a problem that external noise is apt to enter the cabin even when the window glass has been shut up.
Examples of other weather strips include an opening whether strip, a drip weather strip, a trunk weather strip, a hard top weather strip, etc., and such weather strips are attached to a body flange, a sash, a retainer, or the like, of a car. In each of the weather strips, a hollow seal portion is brought into elastic contact with a door, a glass, or a body, so as to exhibit sealing properties. Thus, these weather strips are also required to have a function of blocking the entrance of external sound.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problem.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a sound insulating weather strip having satisfactory sound-insulating function so as to prevent external noise from easily entering into the cabin.
Other objects and effects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIGS. 4 to 19, the above-described objects of the invention have been achieved by providing the following sound insulating weather strips.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the sound insulating weather strip comprises: a hollow seal portion 11 to be attached to at least one of a door sash 20 or glass 20a and a body panel 21 of a car; and a low density foam sponge material 17 comprising a rubber or synthetic resin, and provided at a portion in the hollow seal portion 11 which is to be held and compressed between the door sash 20 or a glass 20a and the body panel 21 when the door is closed.
In a second aspect of the invention, the low density foam sponge material 17 according to the first aspect of the invention has a specific gravity smaller than that of the hollow seal portion 11.
In a third aspect of the present invention, the low density foam sponge material 17 according to the first or second aspect of the invention has a specific gravity of from 0.1 to 0.3.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, the low density foam sponge material 17 according to the first, second or third aspect of the invention is extrusion-molded integrally with the hollow seal portion.